


Bitten

by MistIolite (orphan_account)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Decided to continue where I left off from my orphan work, Self Sacrificing Love.HueningKai walked in on Soobin’s fangs in Bemogyu’s arm, now he has two of them to worry about.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

HueningKai is peacefully folding Soobin’s laundry on his bed, until Soobin bardged into his room.

He climbed over and sat down on the other side since the basket is in the middle of them.

“Are you hiding something from me?” Soobin raised his eyebrows while crossing his arms.

HueningKai laughed nervously. “Like what?”

“I dunno. It’s only a theory since you keep insisting on doing my laundry, when it’s my turn.” Soobin sighed deeply. He puts the basket on his own lap.

HueningKai stopped folding the remaining one next to him. He smiled falsely to lie again. “Hyung, it’s sounds silly for me to say out loud.”

Soobin scooted closer to him giving his full attention. 

HueningKai can’t fully lie to his face. He’s still his closest friend despite drinking blood. “I never mentioned this to you before.”

Soobin stared wordlessly urging him to continue. 

HueningKai looks down at Soobin’s folded red shirt among the pile “I was never born with a Soulmate before.” He chuckled bitterly. “Or had any long lasting friendships.”

“You do with me and rest of the members.”

HueningKai replied. “You guys have close bond with one another..” 

“I don’t have a Soulmate either, who needs one when we’re best friends for this long?”

HueningKai cracked a smile feeling cheered up.


	2. Tripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun’s pov

Taehyun tripped on bunk bed step from ladder almost falling flat over Bemogyu’s backside. But, to his surprise the impact didn’t make him tumble over as well.

He blinks at being held on Bemogyu’s back with one arm. “Hyung?” 

“You shouldn’t rushed down the steps.”

He got startled at being dropped on ground.

“Almost, broke my arm. You’ve been eating too much.” Bemogyu laughed slightly as he massages his own arm.

Taehyun gets up from the floor “Says the guy that’s been giving me his leftovers.” He frowned as he looks at his arm sleeve.

“Can you move it?” Taehyun asked worriedly.

Bemogyu nodded with a closed mouth grin. As he pulls back his arm.

Taehyun sighed in relief. “I would’ve felt so bad causing one of you to injure something.”


	3. Flashback Forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun’s pov
> 
> Takes place in the beginning of Self Sacrificing Love.

Taehyun walked in on Yeonjun leaned forward and pressed his forehead on Bemogyu’s. They’re reading each other minds?

He glanced at the camera’s rolling in on them. Still, it’s a quite a shock since Bemogyu told him they were-guess it wasn’t true.

He bit his lip at Bemogyu doing nothing but pleasing the viewers and Yeonjun. 

How could he not realize it sooner? They were always touchy around each other, of course it made sense.

-—————————————————————

In the evening.

Taehyun been ignoring him the whole dinner table which did earned an annoyed Bemogyu.

“How could you even think-!”

Soobin sighed. “Don’t start shouting, we got the older group a few floors above us today.”

HueningKai blinked at him. “I thought they were staying at a hotel near the concert.”

Soobin cracked a smile. “It’s their last tour date before heading to another country.”

A jab on his arm turned his attention away from the two.

“What else. You also think you’re soulmates with someone else?” Bemogyu narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

Taehyun said nothing back which made Bemogyu excuse himself from the table.

Apart of him wanted to comfort Bemogyu, but he held back feeling equally stressed by the whole thing.


	4. Intruder

HueningKai originally planned to sleep on his bed alone like his Hyungs. But, for some reason he gets greeted by his leader who brought his own blanket.

“Hyung, I..” HueningKai ran out of excuses to tell him the moment Soobin makes himself comfortable in his blanket.

“Goodnite.” Soobin said with his back turned.

HueningKai swallowed thickly as he rested on the other side. His back hit Soobin’s by mistake.

He turns around to see Soobin curled up for warmth under the two comforters.

His own worries for himself disappeared. Soobin could’ve bitten him years ago, but he never did.

HueningKai removes Soobin’s arm before resting his head on his cold chest. The pajama shirt did little to cover the coldness, yet HueningKai doesn’t mind it.


End file.
